The sliding door, which can be manufactured on the basis of the bodyshell sliding door, preferably comprises a guide rail and a sliding carriage which is longitudinally movably mounted on the guide rail and which is connected with the vehicle body by a multiple joint. Initially, the guide rail and the sliding carriage are not yet attached to the bodyshell sliding door to be painted, but they can be attached to the bodyshell sliding door.
A sliding door which can be manufactured with such bodyshell sliding door is known from DE 10 2008 016 650 B3, to which reference is made here expressly. In this sliding door, the multiple joint can comprise a hinge stirrup which is rotatably mounted on the sliding carriage and on a body flange, and a control lever which is rotatably mounted on the sliding carriage and on a or the body flange. The prior art sliding door furthermore comprises a first intermediate lever which is rotatably mounted on the control lever, and a second intermediate lever which is rotatably mounted on the first intermediate lever and on the sliding carriage. At the end facing away from the hinge stirrup, the sliding door is rotatably and longitudinally movably mounted. It can be locked there. The control lever includes an extension on which the first intermediate lever is rotatably mounted. At the connecting joint of the first intermediate lever and of the second intermediate lever a guide pin is provided, which is guided in a guideway provided at the sliding door. The guideway extends inclined relative to the guide rail. The guideway extends inclined outwards in a direction away from the hinge stirrup.
Another sliding door, which can be manufactured from a bodyshell sliding door of the present disclosure, is described in EP 2 008 846 A2, to which reference likewise is made here expressly. Here, a drive rod is present, which is rotatably mounted on the control lever. At the end facing away from the hinge stirrup, the sliding door is rotatably and longitudinally movably mounted. It can be locked there. The drive rod is rotatably mounted on the guide rail. The control lever includes a lever arm on which the drive rod is rotatably mounted. At an intermediate lever, which is rotatably mounted on the sliding carriage, a guide pin is provided, which is guided in a guideway provided at the sliding door.
From the non-prepublished prior German Patent Application 10 2008 026 137.8, to which reference likewise is made here expressly, another sliding door is known, which can be manufactured from a bodyshell sliding door of the invention. Here, the control lever includes a lever arm on which a guide pin is provided, which is guided in a guideway provided at the sliding door. The guideway preferably extends inclined outwards in a direction away from the hinge stirrup.
The paintwork of a bodyshell sliding door of a motor vehicle and of a body-in-white of a motor vehicle takes place in several steps. In general, the body-in-white including the doors and lids passes through one or more immersion baths, for example a cleaning stage, a degreasing zone and/or a phosphating zone. In these immersion baths the body-in-white is rotated, so that it is required to fix the doors and lids to the body-in-white, in order to prevent them from moving uncontrolled. After the immersion baths, the body-in-white can pass through a washing installation. Thereafter, wet painting takes place, which can comprise the steps of priming, top coating and/or clear coating. During wet painting it is required to be able to open and close the doors and lids, so as to for example also paint the door apertures. After wet painting, the body-in-white passes through a drying stage in which it can be heated for example to 180° C. or some other temperature.
In certain method steps of the painting operation it thus is desirable or required that the bodyshell door takes a closed position or a position slightly ajar with respect to the closed position, in which the bodyshell door is fixed. The closed position is that position in which the bodyshell door fills the associated opening in the body-in-white, namely preferably in the same way as the finished door also fills the opening of the finished body.
In other method steps of the painting operation, however, it is desirable or required that the bodyshell door is removed from the associated door opening of the body-in-white.
A usual bodyshell swing door of a motor vehicle can temporarily be mounted for the painting operation. The hinge for the pivotability of the swing door is already present at the bodyshell swing door and at the body-in-white, so that it can be utilized for the painting operation.
In a bodyshell sliding door for a motor vehicle this is, however, not the case. Here, the guide rail, the sliding carriage and the multiple joint can be mounted on the bodyshell sliding door only after the painting operation, since these parts would be damaged during the painting operation. In particular, the surface of the guide rail should not be contaminated with parts of the paint. The joints of the multiple joint generally are sensitive to heat and should therefore not pass through the drying stage.
It is the object of the present disclosure to provide for an improved painting operation of a bodyshell sliding door and an associated body-in-white of a motor vehicle and to propose an improved method for painting a bodyshell sliding door and an associated body-in-white of a motor vehicle.
In accordance with the present disclosure, this object is solved by a mounting device for mounting a bodyshell sliding door to a body-in-white of a motor vehicle. The mounting device comprises a body connection which is mountable to the body-in-white, and a door connection which is mountable to the bodyshell sliding door. The body connection and the door connection are connected with each other by a multiple joint.
In a method for painting a bodyshell sliding door and an associated body-in-white of a motor vehicle the object underlying the present disclosure is solved in that a body connection is mounted to the body-in-white and that a door connection, which is connected with the body connection by a multiple joint, is mounted to the bodyshell sliding door, wherein the sequence of these steps can be chosen as desired.
It can be advantageous when first the door connection is mounted to the bodyshell sliding door and thereafter the body connection is mounted to the body-in-white.
It can, however, also be advantageous when first the body connection is mounted to the body-in-white and thereafter the door connection is mounted to the bodyshell sliding door.
An embodiment of the present disclosure will be explained in detail below with reference to the attached drawings.